warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Animatronics
Child Friendly Adult Nightmare Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was an obscure children's pizzeria based on the success of the 'Chuck E. Cheese' franchise. business went well for a few years until an employee kidnapped and murdered five children on the site around 1988. Following the incident, the animatronics, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Fox began acting strangely at night, when there were no children around. Eventually, the animatronics night roaming was brought to an end when two Warehouse agents were sent to investigate Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. After a few minutes with the manager, they volunteered to work the security guard night shift. Staying overnight they found out that the animatronics were homicidally aggressive to any adult they came across, and after the agents survived the night the quartet of artifacts were rounded up. A quick call was made to the Warehouse and the animatronics were shipped there, but not before compensating the owner for his loss. Some years after, the game "Five Nights at Freddy's" was produced by Regent request to cover up the event following internet activity regarding the disappearance of the venue. Since the game was released, reports of a 'Golden Freddy' have surfaced, but no proof has been found. Effects Only active at night and away from children, if one of the robots encounters a human they will aggressively attack them. As discovered during recovery, they are not intelligent and a simple disguise is enough to fool them, though they are persistent once they have a target. The animatronics can be de-activated by a quick shot from the Tesla, short-circuiting their motor controls then dousing them with neutralizer. They are also inert during the day and will not activate while children are present. Agents have noted that when these artifacts are neared in the Dark Vault, their motors make whirring sounds as if trying to move towards them. Faint children's laughter has also been heard. Storage and Handling Stored in the Dark Vault under separate neutralizer fields of four foot radius. Fields contain low electric currents which deter activation if the field is neared but not crossed. Full body neutralizer suits are mandatory. Artifacts are not to be approached within their field without a full body neutralizer suit. If the artifacts must be removed, use of a specially designed neutralizer suit designed by Claudia Donovan is highly recommended to prevent possible activation (see "1997 Dark Vault Incident" for more information, best recommendations for the situation can be found on Page 985 of The Manual). Store the artifacts inside the specially designed electric field within the Neutralizer Processing Facility until ready to place back into the Vault. Trivia *These artifacts were confirmed responsible for one Agent death during the 1995 Dark Vault Incident. *While the Tesla is effective at short-circuiting their motor controls, agents have noted that the artifacts seem to have the ability to shake off the effects within a few minutes. Use the time wisely to prevent them from activating further. *Because they are kept in the Dark Vault, they will attack adults at any time (believed to be the result of large negative aura of the artifacts influencing their normal energies and abilities). If removed from the Dark Vault, they will only activate at night as long as no large outside negative aura affects their energy. **Should these artifacts activate outside the Dark Vault, neutralize them as quickly as possible. The Tesla is useful if the artifacts can be quickly prevented from activating again. Use of the Protective Childhood Doll has been shown to be one of the safest artifacts which can aid agents in the deactivation of these artifacts, though long-term usage is not recommended. Category:Artifact Category:The Dark Vault Category:Class P